A distributed computer comprising one or more components, including, e.g., code repositories, development servers, test servers, database servers, and/or various other components, may be employed for software development. “Software development” herein shall reference various activities including design, development, and testing of software artifacts comprised by one or more software applications. “Software artifact” herein shall reference various modules, usually represented by files, such as source files, executable files, object files, data files, libraries, etc. that are necessary for building and/or running one or more software applications.